Protected
by shelbybelle
Summary: Its a dumb short I put together because even though I'm tired I can't sleep so if you need to ream me out cause it sucks feel free to. No hard feeling on this end. I think the term for parts of this story is lime? I'm not positive if that is correct.


You had known the countries for awhile, ever since Arthur had accidentally cursed you a couple of years ago, when he stupidly read from a spell book out loud in the bookstore you frequented. You had gotten particularly close to Alfred and Mathew and after becoming best friends the three of you had gotten a three bedroom town house together. Your room was actually the full basement. Alfred had claimed dibs on the master and Mathew was happy with his normal room. Though the basement was technically split into three rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small sitting room. The sitting room was a single long couch and TV and every available wall had a couple of bookcases spilling their overstuffed contents of movies, TV shows, manga and books. You lounged lazily in an over sized shirt you had snagged from Mathew when you found it in the dryer and panties as you heard the commotion going on upstairs. Alfred was getting crap set up for another one of his parties, but right out of your small windows rain poured heavily and thunder rolled freely. Your IPod sat on its dock playing Lindsey Sterling's cover of the assassin creed theme. While you happily ignored the world and got lost in a fantasy world of pirates all bound with a sturdy hard cover. Your toes were drying from the pedicure you had given yourself for fun and you had a whole evening planned out of at home Spa crap. You knew the countries would probably party till they crashed but you doubted that they'd notice your absence. As a timer in the bathroom dinged you tossed your book aside and made your way to stage one of your spa days. The oh so uncomfortable stage of de fuzzing yourself. You came out an hour later showered and smothered in your favorite scented lotion with every inch of unwanted hair on your body gone. You had gently towel dried your hair and ran a comb through it as you flopped back onto the couch still wearing the oversize tee and panties as you went to work on your fingers and hands. You already felt like a million bucks but tonight you had been promising yourself for over a month to pamper yourself. You could hear the thumping from the music upstairs and you giggled as you switched your own IPod to what you had called your stripper mix. A whole play list dedicated to songs that made you feel impossibly sexy. Your nails shined with their new coating of polish and your hands were fantastically soft. You tossed your dry hair around to one of the songs before rolling to your stomach to continue your book. Your feet kicked happily in the air to the music as you read so much so that you failed to notice when the basement door had opened. You let out a scream as you were picked up and tossed over Alfred's strong shoulder. He carried you up the stairs with your ass in his face only covered in a pair of black lacy panties. You smacked his back trying to get him to put you down as your happy, sexy buzz was killed by your current predicament. He set you down in the middle of the living room grinning cheekily at you oblivious to your attire. You flushed deeply at the wolf whistles of the assumingly drunk or at least buzzed countries around you.

"You were being lame so I came to rescue you from yourself. I mean come on its time to party!" Alfred hollered happily until he noticed your flushed face and attire. "Whoa dude you look hot!" He stated with a broad grin as he wandered over to a table covered in bottles of alcohol. You quickly tried to dart off back to your sanctuary but both of your wrists were caught. You turned to face a grinning Francis and Gilbert.

"Who is this superb creature?" Francis said with a grin. You blushed even more embarrassed as you shook off their arms and raced down to your sanctuary. You slammed the door shut behind you and the one to your bedroom as you sat on your bed wanting to cry from embarrassment. You quickly pulled on a bra under your shirt and a pair of shorts so you could go kick the ass of a certain American man. You tossed your hair up in a ponytail and stormed back upstairs only to see Alfred collapsed in a laughing mess on the ground. You went over to the bucket of iced drinks and scooped up an entire cup of ice before walking to him. He glanced up at you and looked at your clothes.

"Damn babe you should have left your pants off, everyone was enjoying the view." You glared at him as you dumped the ice onto him. He shot up with a yelp from the cold as you stormed off to the kitchen you could hear the others laughing their asses off at him. It was quieter in there and you had hid a few goodies for your spa night in there. You climbed on a chair to reach the cabinet above the fridge and pulled out a plain silver tin happily and a bottle of wine. You waved high at Mathew whose cheeks wee tinted pink from the alcohol. He hiccupped and smiled back as you once again hid in your sanctuary. You popped open the tin and grinned at your hand made truffles. You uncorked the wine and poured yourself a glass. You kicked the shorts back off and tossed the bra off as you returned to your relaxing time. You let out an annoyed sigh though as your music was cut off along with your lights. You sat there in the dark room pouting as you downed your glass in one go. You peeked upstairs hiding behind the door until you noticed the only lights were from the occasional cell phones and a few candle scrounged by the boys. You chuckled.

"Oh dude thank god! Can you go check the breakers?" Alfred turned when you laughed and grinned drunkenly at you. You sighed and nodded as you made your way through the swarm of bodies to the back door it was hard to ignore your bare legs brushing against hands and bodies. You slid it open but started to giggle as you quickly turned back into the house shutting the door behind you.

"Alfred, it's not the breaker." You said easily as you returned to the room where Mathew was starting up a fire in the fire place.

"How do you know? You were barley gone for a moment!" Alfred exclaimed and you chuckled again.

"The rain at some point in time turned into a snow and ice storm. It is up to my knees out there and it snapped the electric cables a couple houses down." You sighed as you headed back to the kitchen to pull out one of your stashes of candles. You gathered the large plastic bag from under the sink and walked back blushing as you felt a couple of arms and chests press into your braless chest. You handed the bag to Alfred. "I suggest you start getting sleeping arrangements made up for all of your guests. It's coming down really hard still and I doubt they'll be leaving tonight, possibly not for a couple of days. My couch downstairs pulls out into a queen size bed so two might be able to fit there. My king could fit a couple of the boys and we have plenty of floor space. I'll go gather up the extra blankets and pillows I have. Mathew I think you are sober compared to Alfred so would you grab the sleeping bags from the attic? Um Arthur you seemed relatively sober as well would you mind taking those candles from Alfred and getting a little more light in this place?"

"Of course love." Arthur went to work along with Mathew as you dipped back into the basement. You could hear a few people make there was to the basement seeking a little extra wiggle room. You ducked under your bathroom sink pulling out your other stash of candles and went about lighting up the basement to a soft romantic light. You than pulled out all of your extra sheets and comforters from your closet setting them onto your couch. You than started to fling your dozens of extra pillows off your bed into the other room until you heard an oomph come from someone. You turned to hear a tired sounding Vee. You chuckled and poked your head out to see Feliciano who was lying on the ground where your pillow had knocked him over. You giggled and offered him a hand. He accepted it and stood smiling at you.

"Wow you really are a belle ragazza." You blushed and dropped his hand as you picked up the pillow that hit him and handed it o him. You squeezed past him as you made your way back up stairs and started chuckling at the massive blanket bed on the ground with several bodies sprawled happily over it.

"Well this really is a giant cuddle puddle." You said with a giggle. You blushed as you had to step over several bodies as you made your way to the second floor. Yet even more blankets and bodies lay about happily just chatting.

"Need something love?" You turned to see Arthur sitting against a wall next to a candle as he chatted with a few others.

"Oh I was just going to say I pulled a bunch of pillows and blankets out. They are just in the basement." You smiled and turned back around to head back.

"The candle light makes you look tempting as hell Chica." You turned to see a buzzed Spaniard lounging propped next to Arthur.

"I have to agree with you there." Arthur stated as you blushed again and quickly left. As you made your way down the stairs and back to the first floor your ankle caught on an unseen body and you fell face first into a strong chest. You found yourself lying on top of both Germany and Russia who were chuckling.

"Do you weigh anyzing schatz? I sought a pillow dropped on me." Ludwig chuckled and you could smell the beer on his lips. A large hand ran gently up your leg and you blushed as you looked at Ivan.

"The sunflowers skin is soft, more than a pillow." You tried to move but you felt a second strong hand slightly calloused join the first. You quickly rolled to get off the two and ended up in the lap of a chuckling Australian.

"You're quite spunky tonight aren't you Sheila?" He ran a hand gently under your hair lifting it off your neck so his lips could graze the soft skin. Though it felt good and you felt yourself slightly melt into the gentle touch you shot up ignoring the fact that your ass was right in his face and darted off hopping easily over others. You found the door to the basement and quickly darted downstairs. You found another group of people on the floor of your sitting room. Your bedroom was completely empty though and you happily sighed in relief as you crawled onto your large soft bed. Your dreams that night were filled with large strong hands, toned and muscled chests and soft lips.

The next morning you awoke with an uncomfortable heat in your lower half. You grabbed up warm clean clothes and dashed to the empty bathroom before trying to drown the perverted thoughts in your head with cold water. You hopped out and quickly dried your hair before slipping on long underwear under your jeans and a thermal shirt under a normal long sleeve. It was barely six in the morning but you knew you had a bit of a trip ahead of you. You pulled your hair back before throwing on snow pants and a coat along with your boots. You snuck past the numerous sleeping bodes out to the garage and chuckled when you opened the large door to see the snow was taller than yourself. You worked quickly to create a ramp like area before you pushed your snowmobile over to it. You grinned as you shoved your sunglasses on and turned it on. You knew the sound would more than likely wake everyone in the house but with so many people groceries were needed. The machine roared to life under you and you sped out. It glided easily over the easily six feet of snow and you grinned when you stopped at the mall market your friend not only ran but lived right above. You chuckled as a bed headed girl popped her head out of the window and grinned down at you. You pulled up as close to the front door as possible and as soon as it opened you sat easily on the thick snow grinning down at your friend.

"I have a house full of hung over people who will be more than likely trapped with us for a few days. May I borrow your tow and buy a bunch of crap. She stepped aside so you could climb down into the store. You handed her your credit card as you helped drop the snowmobile tow attachment out the second floor balcony and then went about buying more than enough food to last the small army at your house for several days. She hugged you as you climbed back out for the last time and smiled at the numerous bags. You robe back home and slid into the garage down your ramp easily earning several sleepy faces popping out from the door to look at who was making the noise. You smiled as you pulled off your sunglasses and started to hand the numerous bags to them to bring into the house. Alfred popped his head out and scowled.

"A whole house of men and the woman goes out into the storm to bring home food. It just doesn't seem right." Alfred scowled as you hopped back onto the machine with a chuckle.

"Get over it! I'm going to return the hitch and go run off some extra energy." You grinned as you pushed your sunglasses back on and drove back out into the lightly falling snow. You left the Lift in front of the spot where your friend's garage was before enjoying the speeding of the machine beneath you. You grinned as you neared home and saw that a large number of the cars had caused ramp like mounds everywhere. Screw your sexual frustration. You'd have your own fun. You turned around to gain more speed as you hit the first ramp and let out a happy cheer as your snow mobile flew several feet off the ground. You landed with a puff of dusty snow as you giggled and headed for the next one. After about an hour of that your whole body was sore and you were beginning to freeze your ass off. You returned home and closed up the garage. You entered into the house to meet a ton of grinning faces.

"That was awesome dude! You got some serious air on those jumps!" You chuckled as you started to pull of your layers as you walked to the small closet that held the washer and dryer. You peeled off the coat and snow pants and tossed them into the dryer before heading down to the basement. You closed the door with your foot as you stripped off the long underwear and thermal and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a comfy long sleeve shirt before heading back upstairs. The heat of the house was making your cold face and hands feel like they were melting. You went to the kitchen to happily see everyone had put away the groceries and helped themselves to anything they wanted. Including building a refrigerator from the back door and putting all the perishables into the snow. You made yourself a toasted bagel and wandered into the living room to see people chatting and playing bored games or reading some of your books. You wandered down the stairs and grabbed up your book from the night before and you're thankfully fully charger IPod. You popped the headphones into your ears and flopped onto your bed. The bagel didn't fill you so you found yourself bobbing your head along to a song a you went back up to the kitchen it was empty and stayed that way as you pulled out a frying pan and bacon. You eventually forgot about the numerous men in your house as you went about frying bacon and singing and dancing along to 'slut like you' by pink. This wasn't uncommon a scene in the house for Alfred and Mattie but as you started to really get into the sexy routine your dance class had created you didn't notice the numerous eyes watching you from the living room. Alfred was cracking up and Mathew was blushing for your sake as the song switched to another one you loved to dance and sing too. You turned the volume up to Christina Aguilera's 'Nasty Naughty Boy' incorporating moves from your belly dancing class along with your other classes. This was on your playlist of sexy songs so you happily switched to that mix as you plated your mass of bacon and grabbed up a piece. You were about to make your way to the basement again until a hand grabbed yours and spun you around so you were chest to chest with Antonio. You blushed as you realized that your house was in fact packed with many attractive men and you weren't dancing just for yourself. He popped an ear bud out and lifted your bacon to his lips. He popped the piece in his mouth with a grin as he then straightened you up and began an intricate dance with you. You wouldn't lie, it was a hot dance, and your legs running up his, dips and your bodies swaying pressed together. You found yourself smiling brightly as the song from your headset ended and a set off wolf whistles were let out. You blushed as he kissed your neck and released his grip on you. 'Your entertainment' by Adam Lambert started to play loudly through your headset and you blushed as you quickly popped the head piece back in and went to grab a new slice of bacon. Your phone buzzed in your pocket startling you so you popped your head phones out and answered. It crackled unhappily as you assumed that the snow was also screwing with your reception.

"Jonathan? Sorry it is hard to hear you the reception sucks. No, I'm fine. Just snowed in like the rest of the town. No I don't need anything. Yes, seriously please stop worrying about me. No I'm not alone. What? Oh my roommates had a party last night so all of their guests are sort of trapped here. What? What does it matter if they are men or not? I think you lost the right to get jealous when you climbed into bed with Jamie. I'm hanging up now." You clicked your phone shut on the angry man and grumbled tossing your phone onto the table and heading back to your room.

"You okay love?" You turned to see Arthur as you were half way down the stairs.

"I'm a big tough girl, don't worry I'm fine. But if a prick on a snowmobile shows up let me know." You hummed to yourself as you picked up your book and joined the comfy looking cuddle puddle on the floor You lay down so your head rested on Ivan's stomach and you felt Ludwig lift your legs so they were draped over his body Jett than came over and rested his head on your stomach and you blushed at the memories of the previous night. You were happily reading and got lost on a pirate ship until the scene turned beyond sexy. You blushed as the scene got more intense and you felt your underwear get damp. You prayed that no one would notice and if they did would be polite enough to say anything. As the scene ended you could feel your entire lower half of your body was burning with want until you heard Arthur and Francis in a fight. You closed your book and quickly knocked Jett off your lap to break up the pair. As you approached though Francis stopped his yelling and made a show of sniffing the air. He turned his eyes on you along with Arthur and you watched as both of their eyes traveled up your body. If they could smell your arousal from six feet away than there wasn't a doubt in your mind everyone else could. You blushed deeply and turned around to go hide in a cold shower. You locked the bathroom door and let yourself soak in a burning hot bath full of gently scented bubbles. 'Humiliated and sexually frustrated. This day sucks.' You sighed at the thought and waited for the water to go cold before drying off. You pulled on a pair of unsexy comfy sweats and a comfy tank top with a built in bra to hide in as you hid in your room listening to your battery powered IPod dock. 'Dirty Laundry' by Bitter sweet started to play as you were brushing out your hair and you sung and swayed along since you were alone in the basement. A knock on your door pulled you away from your mirror, hairbrush solo and you opened it with a deep blush. Arthur stood there in the door way.

"Sorry to bother you love but there is someone waiting for you in the garage. I think his name is Jonathan." You nodded and slipped on your snow boots before you made your way past the men you had embarrassed yourself in front of and out to the cold garage. Alfred and Mathew sat there glaring at the man.

"Please excuse us guys; I'd rather not make a scene in front of you." You say as you walk up to the man. Alfred and Mathew gave you a look that obviously stated they weren't leaving; the other men came out as well filling the garage. The warmer countries were thoroughly bundled though.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't stay here in a house full of men! How much of a whore are you?" Jonathan snarled at the crowd of men and you chuckled.

"I don't need them to kick your ass, kid. You see I don't understand why they insist on being out here but it's not needed." You snarl at him as your fists tighten to the point where the skin turns white. "I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

"Well so sue me for being worried about the woman I love in a blizzard." He spits out angrily and you laugh.

"Love? You never loved me you moron. I now Jamie wasn't the only one you cheated on me with." You snap trying hard to keep your temper.

"Well it's not like you were going to sleep with me now where you? A man has needs! You forced me to get them from other people! Besides I treated you way better than Ian or Case and don't get me started on Rupert." You and he were inches from each other.

"Your right, I would never have slept with you. Hell I'd happily take most of these men into my bed, but I'd never give you a fucking chance. But you break up with someone not just cheat on them if you're unhappy. You are also right on the fact that you treated me better than them. You only ever emotionally abused me once which compared to them is a huge difference. But I'm not some bitch that just rolls over on command. It's funny how angry you got when ever I'd stop you from going very far. Like a child denied his birthday presents." You were shaking from the adrenaline that was pulsing through your body.

"Why? I know you aren't a virgin! Far from it so why wasn't I good enough!" He screamed at you spit flying on your face. You ignored the men angrily shuffling as you wiped the spit of your face.

"Because you didn't have the right touch. No matter how heated our make outs got you treated me like some delicate porcelain doll who'd crumble under your touch. At first I thought maybe you were just being a tease so I urged you to take me like a man would but you never did so. Then I realized that you weren't a man. Just an insecure little boy who put me down so he felt superior. One who wouldn't know how to get a woman turned on let alone pleases her." You stated simply. His fist swung up and connected easily with your face but you stood your ground. The pain was radiating through your cheek.

"You slut, you wouldn't know a good man if he was right in front of you." He snarled at you and you simply grabbed him by his shoulders and brought your knee up with all the force you could so it connected solidly with the front of his pants. He quickly collapsed on the ground and you grabbed him by his hair so you could whisper in his ear.

"Told you I wouldn't just roll over. I'll leave you to the boys now." You turned away from the man who was crutching his crotch gasping for air as you went inside leaving the boys there. You went to the make shift fridge/ freezer and pulled out a bag of peas. You set them against the swollen and angry mark on your cheek before flopping on the couch and letting the tears from the pain roll down your cheeks. Sadiq and Berwald were the first to return. Berwald draped his long coat over your shaking body as either men sat beside you. Sadiq pulled your head so it rested on his shoulder since that cheek wasn't injured and Berwald pulled your legs over his body as he gently rubbed your legs. You nodded off that way and when you awoke you were bundled still in the massive coat but in your own bed. You climbed out of the bed pulling the coat onto your shoulders and frowning in the mirror. The original point of contact was an angry swollen bruise that seemed to create a black eye. The area was incredibly painful. 'Damn I hope that bastard didn't break my cheek bone.' You thought to yourself as you made your way out of the room to get a new ice pack. It was very silent in the house and you noticed that there were bodies everywhere sleeping all over the ground and couch in the basement. You smiled as you realized that everyone had cramped themselves down there. The floor was soft as you tried to step over everyone carefully you made it to the stairs and cringed as it squeaked. Ludwig sat up with a start and looked over at you frowning. He stood and joined your side in a second.

"Vat do you need?" You smiled keeping your badly bruised side away from him.

"Just some ice." You said quietly and he nodded heading up the stair three at a time. He was back in seconds with a towel wrapped around a cold bundle. You took it and placed it to your face without letting him see just how bad the damage had gotten in such a short amount of time. "Thank you Ludwig." You said softly and he nodded and helped you maneuver over the bodies. "May I stay put here with all of you?" You asked quietly and he nodded.

"Of course, Liebe." You lie down next to him and found yourself snuggled amongst several people who all didn't stir as you made yourself comfortable around them. The heavy coat acted as a perfect blanket as you lay the ice on the ground and gently pressed your cheek to it. Different limbs were hugged like teddy bears and you quickly fell asleep.


End file.
